Life's Challenges
by Monnie32
Summary: This is co authored with Michelle teamshemar It is about the challenges in Penelope and Derek's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE'S CHALLENGES**

"Hey, guys," Hotch said as he headed back to the bullpen "hold up before you take off."

They all turned to look at him.

"I got some news. Since we have had such a great solve rate and barely any time off, the powers that be have decided to send us all on a much needed vacation."

They all exchanged glances. Prentiss piped in with "They want to what?"

"They just implemented new rules, to help with burn out, so they are giving us an all expense trip to the Dominican Republic."

"When do we leave?" Morgan asked.

"Tomorrow morning and it is for a whole week, inclusive."

They all turned to leave. "Have a good night all. See you in the morning," Hotch added.

{}{}{}

Morgan walked in his house and threw down his keys. He pulled her into a soft embrace.

"So, momma, gonna have us some hot beach sex," he grinned.

"Morgan, we can't! No one knows we are dating. Do you know how much trouble we would get into?"

"You can't sit there and tell me you can go a whole week without tasting and touching me."

"Oh contraire, my chocolate Adonis, it is you who could not go without me." She grinned and took off for the bedroom.

"Baby girl, when I catch you I will spank you." He laughed.

"Promises, promises." She giggled.

Morgan chased her into the bedroom and cornered her, bracing himself on the wall to keep her from escaping as he leaned down kissing her.

"Maybe we can use this trip to tell them?" Garcia asked him.

Morgan sighed as he tried to figure out the words to say.

"Come on, Derek, its been eight months now. We are living together. I want the team to know."

"But baby girl.."

"Derek, please," she pleaded with him.

"What if we lose our jobs? What if we have to break up?"

"I don't think we will have to. Hotch would be willing to stand up for us."

He tossed her on the bed."We can discuss this later. Right now I want you!"

"Come on, Morgan!" she said between kisses. "Not that I don't enjoy you- don't get me wrong- but we are a family and I hate keeping secrets from them."

He was working on getting her clothes off. "Hush now, woman. Stop talking about the others. You are ruining my mojo." He laughed.

"Darlin, I am not sure a cold shower could ruin your mojo once it got fired up." She giggled, tossing her dress across the room.

"It is not my fault that you drive me mad," he said, between kissing and tossing his shirt off over his head and following with his pants.

They lay there on the bed, her in a matching bra and panties and him in boxer briefs. Derek smiled as he braced himself on the bed as he reached across and undid her bra and flung it across the room not bothering to look where it went. Slowly he began to lavish her with soft kisses as he moved his way down her body stopping at her stomach. Briefly he stopped to look at her smiling as he gave her some extra kisses. Penelope reached up and slowly started to ease his boxers off of him. She let out a sound of deep pleasure as she felt him playing with her nipples in his mouth.

He knew it was something she really enjoyed during foreplay.

Penelope managed to get his boxers off- feeling that his erection was already fully present. He made his way down to her panties, gently putting his hand in the panties to feel that she was plenty wet for him. Reaching his hand out of her panties he used it to pull them off of her. He began to spread her legs and bring himself back up so he was kissing her on the lips. Slowly he started to tease her making her nails dig into his back.

Derek finally quit teasing her as her set the tip of his penis at her opening, feeling the warmth of her radiating out. He then gave in shoving his penis deep within her, thrusting it as he hears her moan while calling his name out. He thrust a little, and unloaded into her. They collapsed on the bed, sated, and cuddled in each others arms.

"This vacation is so needed." She smiled while kissing his chest.

"Oh baby girl, we need more than a week," he growled.

"There is always a honeymoon." She giggled, climbing back on top of him.

"You are insatiable." He told her with a chuckle, kissing her and flipping her under him.

"Oh sug, I'm not even trying," she purred.

"You do realize we need to get up early to pack, right?" he teased.

"Oh?" she laughed. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked nibbling on his erect nipples.

"Now, I didn't say that...now did I?"

"Just checking," she said, before wiggling out from underneath of him and kissing her way down his body.

She got up and ran out of the room as he rolled over and laid on his back.

"Penelope, where are you going?

She came back a few seconds later with a whipped cream can in hand and a big smile on her face.

"Baby girl, what is with you tonight?"

"Oh its nothing. I just wanted a little chocolate sundae." She shook the can as she squirted some on him and then put the can aside, kissing down his chest as he melted beneath her touch. His erection started to come back, making her wetness come.

She took him into her mouth and swallowed as far as she could get. She licked and sucked, flapping her tongue against the head as she did so. He wriggled on the bed beneath her. When she had him almost where she wanted him, she climbed on top and ground against his pelvic bone. He arched his hips to meet her thrusts and she felt him release just as she ground one last time against him and collapsed on his chest. She kissed him hard and then laid on his shoulder with her body crossing his, intertwined.

"You know I love you, right?" she coos.

"Of course. Why would you ever doubt that?" he asks brushing his fingers across her face.

"I don't doubt it baby, I just ...it's all new and overwhelming and I want to shout it to the roof tops...and here I lie and only you and I know."

"We will tell them, I promise, just not yet."

"Can't we at least tell Hotch so he can work on Strauss, so we can still work together?"

"Let's sleep on it. It is not long before we have to get up, pack and meet the others."

She yawned as she got comfortable lying against his side with her arm across his chest and her leg across his.


	2. Chapter 2

{}{}{}

Morning came and they both got up to pack for the trip. Both of them were very giddy over the idea of getting an all expense paid vacation.

"Oh," Penelope said "I am so excited we are going to be on a beach somewhere in just a few hours."

Morgan came up behind her, wrapping her in an embrace, and kissed her cheek. "Maybe you are right?"

"Oh?" she turned to face him.

"That we need to start telling the team about us. And I have the perfect way that we can on the trip."

"Oh and what's that?"

"It's a secret." He smiled as he walked out to the kitchen leaving her behind in the bedroom smiling.

He was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt that had yet to be buttoned. He went to start coffee. While it brewed, he leaned against the counter and pulled out of his pocket a tiny square box. In his own head he said to himself Derek, I think this trip may be the chance you have been waiting for.

Penelope was in her own dreamworld also- thinking about wandering down the beach, hand in hand, with the man she loved. She sighed contently. They needed to tell the team so they didn't have to hide anymore. She was curious as to what Morgan had planned. She liked how spontaneous he was, but hated not knowing all at the same time.

She walked into the kitchen and he passed her a cup of coffee. "Just the way you like it."

She smiled, he knew he so well.

"Drink up, princess. We have to head out in a few. We don't want to be late and miss our plane."

She finished her coffee and kissed him hard. "Let's go, my prince."

{}{}{}

They got on the plane and split up. Garcia went to sit with JJ while Morgan sat with Reid. Garcia sat down next to JJ smiling.

"What's that about?" JJ asks, looking at her.

"What's what?"

"Hey, what's been up with you and Morgan lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys have been coming to and from work together a lot in the past couple months. Also we have noticed you guys spending a lot more time together."

"Nothing, really." She played with her hair.

"Penelope, I know you are hiding something. That thing you do when you are hiding something, playing with your hair." JJ laughed.

"Grrr, I hate profilers!" she growled.

"So what is it girl...spill!"

"Well, lean in so I can whisper," Penelope started, "I have been dating Morgan for just over 8 months."

"You have been what?" JJ spoke up.

"Shhh, please. You have to keep it a secret. We don't want to tell yet. We are having too much fun." She grinned.

"I knew something was up. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." JJ smiled.

Much to her dismay behind them was Hotch who heard everything. He smiled to himself, I knew that was what was going on with them, he thought to himself. He was going to wait to say anything till they told him but he needed to work on smooching up with Strauss so they could keep their jobs.

{}{}{}

The plane touched down and they were escorted to their resort hotel. It was amazing- beautiful beaches, crystal blue water and so many flowers and trees.

"Madames and Misters, please draw your attention to me," the lady began. "I will show you to your rooms. They followed her up the stairs.

"Mr Morgan, you will be sharing an adjacent bathroom with Mr Reid."

"I can handle that. Can you handle that, Reid?" Morgan joked.

"Miss Jareau, you will be sharing a bathroom with Miss Garcia."

"Mr Hotchner, you will be sharing a bathroom with Miss Prentiss, and Mr Rossi is in the penthouse."

They all looked at Dave. "What? I hate sharing a bathroom. I paid for the upgrade." He grinned.

They all go up to their respected rooms and put their stuff away. Reid took his books out and started to read.

"Come on, pretty boy, let's go explore?"

"I am not really in the mood right now."

Morgan sighed. "Fine."

He got undressed and into swim trunks then went outside. He watched JJ leave her room.

Butterflies were in Penelope's belly, she wanted him so badly but didn't want to blow her cover so she figured she would cool off with a cool swim. She changed into her swimsuit and grabbed her towel and headed out.

She jumped in the pool and did not notice that Morgan was already in there.

"Hey," she said, coming up from under the water.

"Hey back." He smiled.

"I needed to cool off." She smiled.

"I know the feeling, baby girl. How about we rendezvous at 8pm, your room or mine?"

"Mine first." She grinned.

8pm came around and they went into her room. They shut the door Morgan wrapped her in a warm embrace as he kissed her deep and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off as she threw it aside then started to undo her pants as she took his pants off. He was already shirtless. They fell on the bed as she felt herself getting wet and his erection started to come on.

She climbed on top of him, teasing and taunting as she lay kisses all over his body, she arched her hips and allowed him to enter her slowly dipping down against his body and kissing him hard. She was rocking back and forth, him growling underneath her.

They didn't hear the door open as Morgan started to unload into her.

"What the hell!" JJ exclaimed.

They both bolt looking up like kids who had just got caught. As the grab what they can find to cover them.

Morgan was beet red in the face. "I thought the door was locked"

JJ was smiling as she entered the room. "You should count your lucky stars this was me that walked in"

"I'm so embarrassed," Garcia announced.

"I haven't been caught in years." Morgan chuckled.

"This is a regular occurrence for you, Morgan?" JJ laughed. "Um, next time, could you tie something on the door, or at least make sure the door is shut tight," JJ added.

Garcia was silent.

"Garcie, it's all good, I promise," JJ assured her. "Luckily, it was quite dark in here. If not for the sounds I wouldn't have known what was going on."

"Hey, JJ, you will keep this to yourself, right?" Morgan asked.

"Sure thing, hot stuff." She laughed walking back through the door.

After the door closed Morgan turned to Garcia."Let's take this to my room. What do you say?"

She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. She nodded as they got up, grabbed their clothes held them over there bodies and ran across the hallway hoping no one seen them, but Hotch did.

Hotch grinned, he knew it had to happen eventually. No two people could ooze all that sexual innuendo without someday acting on it.

They picked up right where they left off in her room, kissing, petting, licking... Garcia got a little vocal as he kissed down her belly and tickled a trail to her honey spot.

There was a knock at the door.

Morgan jumped up and went to see who was there.

"I realize you have company, but honestly, Morgan, could you ask her to keep it down? The sound carries right through the bathroom and I feel like I am listening to a porno," Reid admitted.

A bit embarrassed, he agreed before shutting and locking the door.

They went back at it and when she got louder he grabbed a pillow and put it over her mouth.

"Here, bite on this."

He went back to work as he ground and cum inside her making her arch her back, moaning. Reid stood outside his door, getting ready to knock again, as JJ comes down the hallway.

"What's up Spence?" JJ asks

"Morgan seems to have picked up a screamer," he said, without emotion.

"He did what?" she said surprised. "He was just with P.."

"With who?" Reid asked.

"No one. Go back to sleep. Maybe put some music on?"

JJ was going to get to the bottom of this. She dredged back to her room and kept knocking on Garcia's door. Had she gone to sleep and Morgan moved on to someone else? Would he do that to her?

They sneaked back to Garcia's room later and fall asleep cuddled up to each other. JJ decided to later sneak into Morgans room and snoop. She picked up his leather jacket throwing it aside as out of the pocket fell the small square box.

"What the?" She walked up to the box picking it up and opened it to find the ring."Wow Derek you went all out."

JJ knocked on Garcia's door, "Garcie, you in here?"

No answer.

"Penelope, it's JJ."

It startled her and she woke up to answer the door.

"You ok?" JJ asked.

"Yes, why?" she questioned.

"Reid said Morgan had company in his room."

She blushed.

"That was you?" JJ teased, "I could hear you in my room!"

"What can I say? I am an animal and my Chocolate God brings out the worst of it in me."

JJ just walked away shaking her head wondering what he was going to do with that ring and when.

A couple days passed and Morgan found out that the team had a group dinner planned. Morgan knew this was perfect timing. He planned the day down to a the smallest detail. That morning he got up early, slipped out of the room so not to wake Garcia, and went down to the restaurant to get some stuff pre-ordered and planned. As he was downstairs Garcia woke up, flying to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. JJ heard her from her room.

"You ok Pen?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Yup," she muttered, between putting her head in the toilet to vomit.

"Open up. Let me in," JJ pleaded.

She jumped up and opened the bathroom door.

"Did you have to much to drink last night?" she asked.

"No."

"Food poisoning?"

"Don't think so."

"OH MY GOD, are you pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

{}{}{}

"OH MY GOD," JJ cried to Penelope, as they stood in the bathroom "are you pregnant?"

Penelope didn't honestly know, but it wasn't out of the question.

Derek and her had been being foolish lately. She had never really been on a birth control and she could count on one hand how many condoms Derek had used. She never really pressed the issue. She felt the vomiting subside and stood up, the nausea was still there as she walked into her bedroom, doing quick figuring in her head.

Oh great, she thought to herself, I'm late.

She turned to JJ. "Can you do me a favor?" She went over to her purse, taking money out.

"Sure, Pen, what do you need?" "

"Can you go downstairs and get me some of those take home tests?" She handed her money as she sat down, trying to get the nausea and dizziness to subside.

What was Morgan going to think? This was all new, to both of them, what if it made him run? What if he didn't want to have kids...she couldn't lose him, not now.

She collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears.

Morgan walked into the room and saw her on the bed crying. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

She was silent, just sobbing. He held her in his arms, caressing her face.

"Hey Pen, I got the pregnancy test for you," JJ said walking through the hotel door a little while later, not seeing Morgan.

"Thank you. " Penelope reached up, taking the bag, and looked at Morgan with a tear filled face.

"Oh, baby girl, is this what you were crying about?"

She nodded her head. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

He leaned down and kisses her. "Not in a million years."

"But... Derek I might be pregnant!"

"Yeah and that makes me giddy and bubbly. But you know what I want to know first?"

"What?"

"If it's true cause if it is you would make me the happiest man in the world. You already make me beyond happy. You would just add onto the happiness."

"And if it's not true?"

"Either way you and me are going to have a house full of little ones," he said, pulling her to standing.

"Come on, let's see if we got cause to celebrate."

He walked her to the bathroom and let her do what needed to be done and held her while they waited.

After 5 or so minutes, she looked up. "I can't do it...JJ, can you?"

JJ walked in the bathroom and came out with the test.

"You want to know the verdict?" She giggled.

They both nodded.

"Congrats...you are gonna be parents!"

Morgan smiled before kissing Penelope deeply and declaring "I love you, baby girl. You know that, right?"

She rested her head on her forehead as he rested his hands on her neck.

"I love you too, hot stuff."

Morgan smiled. Now he had more of a reason than ever to go through with what he wanted to do this evening.

{}{}{}

The evening came and they got dressed. Morgan looked at her, smiling. He knew more than anything that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her and raise how ever many little ones he could have with her. He could tell she wasn't feeling a hundred percent.

"Hey, if it gets to be to much for you, let me know and we can go back up to the room."

She nodded, swallowing and praying that the nausea would go away.

Penelope ordered some soup and asked for the crackers first and some ginger ale. She nibbled on the crackers, chasing it with the ginger ale and not really saying anything. They brought her soup and she ate slowly and asked for some more crackers. She felt comforted. Morgan had his hand on her thigh.

He wanted to hold her hand, but didn't want to seem obvious, not yet anyway.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Guys, I have something to say."

They all looked at him.

He turned to look at Garcia." Baby girl, since the day I met you I have been head over heels for you.

Then eight months ago I got one of the wishes I had always wanted. I got to be your boyfriend while you got to be my girlfriend. Now I want to make another wish come true. Mind you, I had this all planned out before the news we found out today." He reached into his pocket pulling out the square box and stood up before he knelt down opening the box, exposing the ring. His hands shook."I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me? And let me your one and only?"

He looked up at her.

She didn't know what to say, a wave of emotion came over her.

"You ok, baby girl?"

"I'm good." She smiled. "And to answer your question. Yes, I will let me be your one and only."

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately.

"So, it was Garcia in your room the other night?" Reid asked, still not completely understanding what was going on.

Garcia put her head down.

"It's ok, baby. Don't be embarrassed." Morgan hugged her as he looked at Reid."Yes it was, Pretty boy."

Hotch smiled."I saw them go into his room."

"Why don't you tell them the other news?" JJ exclaimed.

"What news?" Emily looked at them as the rest of the team does to.

Morgan kissed her on the head knowing she was still not feeling her best."Garcia's pregnant."

There was silence. They all didn't know what to think.

Garcia smiled, "Yep. It's a lot to take in."

They all agreed.

"So which are you going to do first, the baby or the wedding?" Reid asked. "Traditionally..."

"Reid, shut up," Garcia told him "there is nothing about this relationship that is traditional."

Reid was taken back. As Garcia snuggled back up to Morgan as she feels the nausea start back up.

Morgan looked at her smiling as she clutched onto his shirt.

"Shhh baby girl, its okay."

She kissed him on forehead.

Morgan went on "I will baby you like no other through all this and I will enjoy it like no other."

They all retired to their respective rooms. It was a lot to take in, even for Morgan and Garcia.

"Emily, did you suspect anything?" Hotch asked.

"Come on, Hotch, I thought they were already dating when I got here. The way those two carry on can leave a person confused, that's for sure. Don't tell me you are surprised."

"I'm not surprised. I'm more surprised they got up the nerve to do it."

"I hear ya there. They both compartmentalize feelings differently, that's for sure. But if anyone can tame our Derek Morgan, it is definitely Penelope Garcia."

He agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

{}{}{}

Morgan and Garcia decided to sleep in her room together. She was still very much in dream land as she sighed looking at the ring on her finger. Then, like a swift rush, she got up and hurried to the bathroom, just in time to vomit in the toilet.

Morgan came in and held her hair while rubbing her back. After the vomiting subsided Morgan scooped her up, carrying her to the bed and then gently laid her down. Crawling under the covers with her, he cuddled up to her, holding her as she drifted of to sleep.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Emily continued to talk outside her room.

Hotch sighed. "You know what the big issue I am having with this? I am beyond happy for them and happy that they have each other. I'm sure that the whole team will be fine about the whole thing."

"What's the issue then?"

"What's Strauss going to do when I tell her?"

"You know what, I heard through the grapevine that there was some type of indiscretion with Strauss."

Hotch's curiosity was peaked. He raised an eyebrow. "You heard that?"

"I sure did. We have a somewhat small intimate office. We heard that she went away for an indiscretion, don't know what, but can it be worse than this?"

He thought back to the case at the military school and Strauss's drinking problem. "You know what, this may work."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek that left her spinning as he started to walk away. Emily stood there in a daze, wondering what had just happened. They had tried dating before but it got weird and they called it quits. That kiss... it sparked something old again inside her. She wondered if it did the same for him.

Hotch glanced back and saw her dreamy look. Coming toward her again, he asked "Emily, are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. I figure I died once. Why not take a chance now?"

He arched his brow. "You know what, maybe you are right," he said, taking her hand and leading her into his room.

The moment the door closed they were in each others arms and Emily was unbuttoning his shirt.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hotch said huffing.

She pulled her shirt off and went back to his shirt as she backed him up to the bed shoving him on the bed and getting on top of him. Throwing his shirt onto the floor, she slowly started to kiss down his chest, stopping at his nipples and biting on them as she felt his erection grow. He reached up, undoing her bra, throwing it aside, taking her breasts into his hands, drawing a large moan out of her.

They were just getting into it when there was a knock at the door.

"Hotch, you in here?" It was Reid. "You forgot your phone downstairs."

Just as they heard Reid's voice, Emily leaned up, a bit surprised, and she fell off the bed with a thud.

"Oh no," she mouthed.

"Um Reid...I was in the shower...I'll be there in a sec." He motioned for Emily to go hide in the bathroom.

Nodding, she ran into the bathroom, shutting the door as Hotch went to the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He open the door to see Reid holding the cell phone as he looked around him.

Reid asked "Do you have someone in your room?"

"No, why did you suspect that?"

"There was a loud thump."

"Yeah, I ran into the door frame." He snatched the phone and quickly closed the door.

He ran into the bathroom flinging open the door.

"Sorry about that."

She smiled at him. "So where were we?"

Emily moaned while kissing him hard as he picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom.

"I think right about here," he said, tossing her back on the bed.

"Oh right. We were just about to..."

He leaned in and kissed her hard before he plunged deep inside her and thrust hard against her.

She was screaming and moaning loudly as their bodies moved against each other.

{}{}{}

Morgan and Garcia lay on his bed. Hotch's room was next to theirs.

"You hear that?" Morgan asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"Hotch be getting himself some action." Morgan grinned.

She laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Well either way he is getting something. He is either with a lady, or solo with a raunchy flick."

Garcia tried to put the image of Hotch out of her head.

"I would rather focus on us," She purred.

"Oh, so the baby is already stirring up your hormones?" He smiled before kissing her as she flipped on top of him.

"Well that and being in the presence of my sexy fiance doesn't help it either," she purred again.

"I love the sound of that. You calling me your fiance, that is."

She undid his shirt and tossed it away. Penelope kissed down Derek's chest before she slowly undid his pants and kissed every bit of skin that she exposed.

"Well, Miss Penelope Garcia Morgan to be, why don't you come over here and show your sexy fiance just how sexy you think he is," he growled.

"Oh hot stuff, if I come completely undone, I am not sure you could handle me," she grinned.

"Why don't you try me, momma."

"Well...since you asked so nicely..." she purred.

He braced himself on the bed as he undid her shirt, flinging it aside as he kissed his way down her body. Undoing her bra, he also flung it aside. He stopped at her breast, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Sure they were really sore to her, but this foreplay eased a little of the pain causing a moan to escape.

He sucked her nipples as she started to get wet. He let her hand wander down to the pants pulling them off and sticking his hand in her underwear fingering her as she lets out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh sugar, it is your turn. On your back, handsome," she demanded.

"Ooh, I like it when my lady takes control."

She slowly undressed him, kissing and fondling each and every piece of him.

"Can you at least let me touch you?" he pleaded.

"Not yet."

She kissed a trail down his belly and took all of him into her mouth. He bucked on the bed. He tensed up as she felt his erection grow and throb as her tongue lashed over him. He had started feeling himself close to his release.

"Penelope please I don't want to come in your mouth."

She frowned. "Just a little bit?"

He shook his head, trying to stop himself as she reluctantly spits out his penis and climbs on the bed laying on her back.

"Have at it, hot stuff."

He yanked her panties off and shoved himself inside her. A few deep, rough strokes and they were both close to coming. He massaged her clit and she screamed as her walls tightened around him. He let out a loud moan as he filled her with his release.

They collapsed in a tangled sated mess onto the bed. They lay on their sides, looking at each other.

"Do you realize in a year all this will be changed?" she asked while stroking his face.

"What do you mean by changed?"

"Well, we will have a baby, be married...changes."

"But they are good changes," he added. "The next chapter in our lives...it changes things, sure, but for the better."

"I'm scared, Derek," she admitted.

"Me too, baby girl. I want to know what I did to deserve you?"

"You loved me. Everything else just fell into place." She grinned.

"You know you are special, right?" He kissed her.

"Oh, boy, do I ever."

She crawled up to lay on his shoulder and they quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Life's Challenges

The next morning Morgan woke up early and found his princess still sound asleep. Smiling, he crawled out of the bed, careful to not wake her, slipped on some running clothes, grabbed his iPod, and quietly slipped out of the room, just about running smack dab into Reid.

"Whoa, I am sorry," Morgan said to Reid.

"Sounded like you had a good time last night- both you and Hotch." Reid smiled at him.

Morgan blushed as he turned to leave, heading outside for his daily run. While he was on the run Garcia got up, running to the bathroom to vomit. Her loud retching woke up JJ up in the other room.

JJ knocked on the door. "Garcie, you ok?"

"No," she muttered, between spiels into the toilet.

"Come open the door," JJ said.

Garcia got up and unlocked it quickly and sat back down in front of her perch.

JJ asked "Where is Derek?"

"I'm not sure. He was gone when I woke up."

"Is this normal for him?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, he likes to do his workout early then come home to shower. He should be back soon."

"Alright, I'll sit with you till he gets back. As soon as we get back you need to see a doctor and get some Diclectin. It will help the nausea."

Morgan opened the door to the room and came into the bedroom and into to the bathroom. He knelt down behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on the toilet bowl.

"Shh, its okay, baby girl. I'm here and I am not leaving."

She leaned back as he held her in his arms. He stood up scooping her up and carrying her into the bed.

"I hope this gets easier," she whined.

"JJ went to get you some crackers and ginger ale."

"Thanks," she said.

He held her against his chest and stroked her face. "It will be ok, I promise." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Baby girl, I will help you through all this you. You will have your man by your side."

JJ returned with the crackers and ginger ale.

"Thanks," Derek said, taking it from her. He poured her a glass and passed Penelope some crackers.

"Hope this makes you feel better," JJ said before leaving.

Morgan looked at Penelope. "What do you say we take it easy today? We can rent some movies from the front desk, get some popcorn and just cuddle up and stay in bed. Maybe take some warm baths?"

"I am lucky to have you."

"I am going to go run downstairs and get the stuff. You just stay here and cuddle up to the warm blanket." He kissed her and left.

She thought of how happy she was at that moment and hoped it would never changed. It was a lot for him to take in- marriage and now a baby. She hoped he would stick around for the long haul, but a piece of her was still worried he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Morgan came back in smiling as he held a handful of movies and a bowl of popcorn. " I am going to go take a quick shower cause I don't think you want my sweaty butt snuggled up with you and I will be right back." He smiled as he went to the bathroom.

As he showered he thought about how beyond happy he was right at that point. His dreams were coming true. He was about to marry the women of his dreams and also going to have a baby with her. When it came to him he really didn't want a wedding and both of them weren't the kind to have people fusing over them. Maybe they should just elope?

He came out in a towel and tossed on a pair of underwear. She had already started the movie and was nibbling on the popcorn.

"How about we elope?" he asked. "Also, go easy on the popcorn. You need to take it easy on your stomach."

She nodded. "So you want to elope instead of a big wedding?"

He nodded.

"Derek, I may be sounding crazy for a girl to say this, but I love the idea."

"When do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Sooner the better."

He smiled. "Now share that popcorn."

"I already am sharing it, thank you very much." Garcia smiled as Morgan leaned down to kiss her stomach then leaned up kissing her as she snuggled into him. They watched the movies and he babied the crap out of her.

"I can't believe this, you know that." She kissed his cheek. "I would have never believed a year ago that we would be here, together, doing this and what we have coming up...it is all a bunch of BIG steps."

He smiled. "I wouldn't want to walk this with anyone but you."

She smiled, with tears in her eyes, as she thought to herself: _He's sure about all this. He wants to do it. He isn't going to leave me. We're going to have babies together and grow old together. _

Morgan smiled. He could not wait for all these little things: the doctors appointments, seeing there little one grow inside her, babying her through every step of the way, and hopefully in their future going through it all again when they had more children.

"I feel like Cinderella." She smiled. "I never thought I would get a happily ever after, and certainly not with you."

"I think I am the one in a fairy tale, baby girl." He held her hand. "I saw a little place we could elope here and when we get home we can do the legal paperwork. But we can also invite the team to come watch?"

"I'm game...let me call my girls," she said, jumping up. Just at that point she got a wave of nausea. "In a sec," she said, running for the bathroom.

Morgan got up and followed her, rubbing her back as she vomits.

{}{}{}

She went into JJ room smiling."Guess what?"

"What?" JJ smiles back.

"Derek and I are going to elope."

"You are going to what?" JJ asked.

"We want to do it here, with everyone."

" Are you sure you are not rushing things?"

"JJ, we have been dating in a weird non committal way since the day we met. I have always loved him."

"Then lets get moving on this. What can I do to help?"

"Why don't we get Emily involved?"

"I love that idea." JJ got up and they go to her room and knock on her door."Emily, wake up we have some news." There was no answer at the door. They look to each other, confused.

"I wonder were Emily is?" Garcia asked.

"I have not the slightest of ideas," JJ responded.

"What's up girls?" They turn to find Emily smiling, standing behind them.

"Where were you?" Garcia asked.

"Hotch's room."

"Seriously?" Garcia asked.

"Looks like we have ALOT to talk about." JJ laughed. They all went into Emily's room.

"Okay, I have news. I can't hid this like Pen did. I slept with Aaron and we are pretty much a couple. We tried it a while back, just hanging out, helping out with Jack, but it got weird him being my boss and all so we stopped it, it just got rekindled here, in paradise."

"Okay I have news too. Derek and I are eloping while we are here... "She got up running to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet.

Emily looked to JJ. "Is she?" JJ nodded. "Wow..." Emily was speechless.

Garcia returned. "Sorry, munchkin is giving me grief." She said patting her belly. "Where were we? Oh yes, we are going to elope while we are here."

"Was this Derek's idea or yours?" Emily asked.

"Both of ours."

"Let's just say I never thought that I would see Derek Morgan settling down." Emily laughed.

"Honestly, I am not sure when it happened. It just did." Garcia admitted. "And I could not be happier."

They all laughed."We happy for you, Gracie." JJ smiled.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Life's Challenges chapter six

Morgan walked into Reid's room."Hey, Pretty Boy, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just got back from a walk"

"I got some news. Garcia and I are going to elope while here."

"Are you serious?"

"Like nothing else." He grinned.

"Anything I can do to help?" Reid asked.

"I'll let you know. The girls are planning this."

Hotch and Rossi burst through the door. Rossi asked "I hear congratulations are in order?"

Morgan nodded.

Rossi added "I think we need a bachelor party then, Derek Morgan needs a proper send off."

"Look, guys I wouldn't mind a bachelor party but no strip clubs. I am not into that kind of stuff anymore."

"Wow. Am I hearing things?" Hotch asked. "You have changed."

"I am turning over a new leaf." He smiled. "I am going to be a father, after all."

"Ok, how about dinner and drinks on me?" Rossi asked. "Nothing R rated. It will barely be PG."

Hotch laughed. "Dave, you have a way of making the library R rated."

Morgan laughed as they went downstairs and to the restaurant. Rossi bought them all some drinks and they sat around talking.

"So I am starting a relationship myself," Hotch admitted.

"Yeah, we all heard a girl in your room last night," Morgan said

"Who was it?"Reid asked.

"It was.. um... Emily." Hotch said beat red in the face. They all looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Rossi asked, shocked. After a moment he recovered and added "Well she is not a bad catch." Rossi smiled. "Now JJ, she is VA Va Voom."

"Perhaps we should stop drinking," Morgan stated, laughing.

"Just because she is already taken does not mean I cannot oogle the merchandise," Rossi added

Morgan grabbed Rossi's beer. "I think Will would kick your ass if he heard you right now."

A girl with a bikini on and boobs almost falling out of it walked in and sat down next to them.

"Hello, pretty lady," Rossi said, a little loud. The boys laugh, setting back as Rossi continues.

"Didn't they tell you that Rossi is the reason for the frat rules?" Hotch laughed.

"I heard something about that." Morgan laughed.

"Speaking of frat rules, Hotch, what are we going to do about that?"

"Honestly I need to talk to Strauss big time when we get back. Mostly for Garcia and you. I am going to keep myself and Emily under the table until we can get something worked out." Hotch said while swirling his beer.

"I hope for both of our sakes we can get something figured out with her so we don't have to mess with the team."

"It could work cause she's in the tech department and you're in the BAU," Hotch told Morgan.

"I hope it turns out to be that simple."

"Is Strauss tries to give us trouble we can quote our solve rate." Reid suggested. "Garcia is necessary and you have proved yourself as well."

Hotch assured Morgan "Trust me it will all work out."

"If not," Rossi started. "maybe I could use my charms to persuade Strauss." He grinned.

"Dave!" Hotch laughed.

"Rossi, is there anyone you won't sleep with?" Morgan joked.

"Contrary to what you think, I do have standards."

"And you all thought I was the player?" Morgan shook his head.

The girls are in Emily's room, giggling. Garcia is getting paler by the minute. The nausea isn't going away.

"Girls, I will be back. I am going to go get the saltines from my room." She turned and got up then left the room.

"This is hitting her really hard," Emily said JJ.

"Garcia, don't take this the wrong way" Emily said "you need to see a doctor. I am not sure it is normal to puke this much."

JJ piped in. "I was sick, but not like this. Maybe it's twins?" She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything.

"I hope this subsides. It is going to get technical at work for this technical analyst." She smiled. Garcia left and came back with the box of saltines and ginger ale. "Well either this works or I'm going to be hugging the trashcan a lot, which I honestly don't mind as long as the baby is healthy. Plus Derek will help take care of me. Maybe this is just a phase. But I will talk to my doctor about it."

"Good plan," JJ agreed. "Get checked out and make sure the little one is safe and sound."

"So, what do we need to do to make this wedding happen and when are we doing this?" Emily piped in.

"I don't know. I have never been married," Garcia admitted. "I would assume someone to perform the ceremony, a gown to wear, some food..." The word food triggered her to get up and run for the bathroom.

"Usually eloping is a small wedding just a step above getting hitched. We can just rent a dress and a tux and walk down the isle?" Emily asked, once Garcia came back from the bathroom.

"Fast and furious sounds good to me. This baby may not let me do much else." Garcia smiled.

"It will get easier, Garcie," JJ said.

"I sure do hope so."

"I will go get some numbers for dress shops and such, give a list to Morgan and we will head out later to find you one," Emily stated.

"Thank you" Garcia said as she lay down on the bed pale as a ghost.

"Garcie, what do you say we go find you a doctor here?"

"That sounds good." She was still visibly quite sick. "Can you please go get Morgan. I am really not feeling well."

JJ was up and out of there quicker than you could say boo/ She returned in no time flat with Morgan.

"Come on, baby girl, we need to get you to a hospital. You don't look too good." He scooped her into his arms. He carried her downstairs and then to the nearby hospital."Excuse me, sir, can you help me out?"

"What do you need?"

"My wife is pregnant and she's not feeling to good." Morgan held Garcia as she clutched his shirt and looked very weak. They bring her a wheelchair and sat her down, he did some paperwork and they steered her into a cubical.

"I am really not feeling well, Morgan," she mouthed.

Morgan ran out of the room. "I need a doctor! There is something wrong with my wife!"

It was all at once that he thought that what if something was wrong with her and he not only lost her but the baby too. Morgan looked at Garcia with worried eyes. He loved her like nothing else and their baby had already crept into his heart too. His heart started to get very heavy as he watched a doctor look her over while Morgan held her hand.

"Doctor, what can you tell me?"

"We need to run some tests but we will be keeping her overnight. She is dehydrated as well and that is not good in her current condition."

"Let me stay with her please?" Morgan pleaded.

"That's fine with me." The doctor turned and left the cubicle.

"What if something's wrong with our little one?" Garcia said. tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know, baby girl." He closed his eyes as tears fell down his face. When he opened his eyes, he realized she was weeping.

"I got attached," she admitted.

"Me too!" he admitted "I got not only attached to the idea, but to the fact that I was going to be a dad."

She smiled."You will be great too."

They held each other's hands and prayed that they would get a chance to be parents together.


	7. Chapter 7

Life's Challenges

chapter seven

The nurse came and drew some blood from Penelope, then hooked her up to an IV. About an hour later, the doctor returned.

The doctor said "We will need to keep her a few days because she is anemic. She is also pregnant, but we will need to do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing." The ultrasound technician came in with the machine and gel. It was cold and Garcia jumped when they put it on her belly.

"See there, that is your baby," the woman said, looking at the screen.

They smiled at the picture, not really knowing what they were looking at.

"Oh wait, just what I suspected," she said, causing them both to freeze in fear.

"What is it doc?" Morgan asked.

"See that right there?" He said pointing to the screen.

"What am I looking at, exactly?"

"That would be a second baby. That explains all the sickness and anemia."

Garcia started to cry.

"Will she be sick the whole time?" Morgan asked.

"It will be harder than normal, I'm not going to lie, and she will need to eat more protein so she doesn't get worse anemia, and I will prescribe some diclectin."

Morgan kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready for anything with you." She smiled. They printed a picture and passed it to them.

The guy accidentally printed multiple ones. "Whoops I printed two. Sorry about that, guys." He handed them the copy.

"That's quite fine. I was going to ask for a second copy. The machine must have read my mind." Morgan smiled.

"Hey, doctor, can you tell me about how far along I am?" Garcia said as Morgan looked up, wondering the same thing.

"Sure can. You're about nine weeks in." All they could do was smile as the doctor turned and left and most of the team walked in silently.

"How is she doing?" Hotch finally spits out.

"Fine. She has to stay a couple days for observation." Morgan said, facing them as he held her hand between the two of his.

"So I guess there won't be any eloping here?" Reid asked.

"You know, kid, that really doesn't matter to me at this moment. We have some news though," Morgan

said, as they look at him speechless. "We are having twins."

Hotch said "This will be a lot to adjust to, if you need a hand, let us know."

"We will for sure." Morgan smiled. He couldn't stop smiling.

Reid laughed. "When you do something, you do it well."

Garcia had drifted off to sleep and he smiled at her. "I will do everything for these three. They are my everything," Morgan said, before he kissed her forehead.

"Can we see the ultrasound?" Reid asks.

"Sure can, kid," Morgan replied before handing it to Reid.

"So this is supposed to be a baby? Am I stupid or am I just not educated?" Reid asked looking at the picture.

"I don't really see much either, but if you look here there is a body outline and the other one is right there." He pointed at the picture.

"This looks good on you, you know that?" Reid stated.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." He said putting the picture back in his pocket, close to his heart. Morgan

leaned back in his chair as Reid looks at him.

"Looks like we are going to have another team member that's going to go through pregnancy." JJ smiled

"This is going to be my favorite one" Morgan smiled.

"You too, JJ?" Reid asked.

She nodded. "Looks like it. Kind of unexpected but they are usually at the best of times."

"I'll tell Garcia to call you when she wakes," Morgan assured her.

"Okay, JJ is covering for me," Prentiss said, as Hotch has his hands wrapped around her.

"Wait so who is really pregnant?" Reid asks.

"Its Garcia and Prentiss," Hotch stated..

Reid exchanged glances with everyone. "Apparently there has been something going on for a while?"

Hotch nodded. "Been a few months." He smiled. "But Jack is really happy."

Prentiss smiled "And I love Jack like nothing else then yesterday I woke up sick and we just found out the news."

"I couldn't be any happier." Hotch kissed her cheek.

"Me as well."

"So when are you getting out?" Prentiss asked Garcia.

"Couple of days. Guess we are back to a JP in Virginia."

"We can still make it special." Prentiss smiled at Garcia. "Watch and see."

"Oh I am afraid of how this is going to go." Morgan smiled ear to ear. He stood up kissing Garcia on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Garcia asked.

"I am going to go find some food. I will bring you some back." He smiled leaving.

Once he had left, Penelope asked "Can you ladies do me a real big favor? Can you book a JP and order some food? I want to marry him as soon as I get out, but don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise."

"We sure ca. We were already going to surprise you with something alone the line," JJ stated.

"Okay thank you..." As soon as the girls left, Penelope had to grab the bin nearest her bed as another wave of nausea hit her. Soon after Morgan walked in the room with food and she grabbed the bin again as another wave of nausea struck.

He dropped the bag of food and held her head. "I'm gonna go ask the doctor for those pills."

"No, please don't leave me," Garcia said, grabbing his arm as a wave of nausea hit and dizziness.

Morgan crawled in the bed by her and held her.

"It's okay, baby girl. I will stay. I will not leave your side again," Morgan said as the wave ends and she lays her head on his chest snuggling up to him.

Morgan reached over and pushed the call button and in a few minutes they were greeted by a cheery young nurse.

"They told us there were some pills she could take to help with the nausea. Could we have some and some saltines and ginger ale too, please?"

The nurse left and came back a while later with some pills and the things he had requested.

Morgan grabbed the pills and helped her take them and handed her the bottle of ginger ale. After taking the meds she snuggled back up to Morgan and closed her eyes drifting back off to sleep. He smiled as he felt her restfully breathing on him. He gently reached over and got his cup of coffee and drank some as he leaned back.

He saw Reid was still watching them, from the hallway.

"Hey, kid, can you do me a favor?" Morgan asked.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Can you go to our hotel room and grab her warm blanket?"

"I can do that. I just need your keys."

Morgan passed him the key and curled back up with Garcia. He just hoped that they were all alright and the tests all came back good. Reid came back with the blanket and Morgan put it on her cause she was shaking in his arms as she slept. He kissed her on the head and leaned back waiting for some doctors to come back with some test results.

The doctor knocked on the door. "Ms. Garcia?"

"That's us," Morgan said sitting up. "Do you have our test results?"

"I do. She is fine, as are the babies."

Morgan gave a big sign of relief as he kissed her on the head as she slept.

"Thank you, doctor."

"She can be discharged tomorrow. We just want to keep her to make sure she's completely fine. I will also write on her chart that it is okay for you to stay the night with her."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Morgan smiled, as the doctor left, knowing that the three most important things in his life were completely fine.

"Hey, those pills the nurse gave her, can we get some to go home with?" Morgan called to the doctor.

"They seem to be easing off the nausea as well."

"Sure thing. I'll give you a script with a couple of refills. It should subside on its own during the second trimester."

"Thank you very much," Morgan said before taking the script from the doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight – Life's Challenges

The next afternoon Garcia got released from the hospital Morgan and her walked to the hotel hand-in-hand.

Everyone was waiting for them in their hotel room.

"We have a surprise for you," Reid blurted out.

"Reid!" Prentiss cried.

"Sorry, guys. It was supposed to be special," JJ said

"Thanks," Garcia said, looking at the justice of the peace who was standing in the room.

Morgan smiled in awe. The room was decorated in rose petals, unlit candles, and scented candles.

"Thank you, everyone," he said, as he squeezed her hand while gazing adoringly at his soon to be wife.

"Come with me, Derek, and we will get you two dressed and downstairs to the alter," Hotch said as he led Morgan next door and JJ and Emily take over with Garcia.

Garcia barely squeezes into the dress. As the women zipped her up, she started to get butterflies. She could not wait to be married to him.

Before she knew it they were back downstairs and she was waiting for music to start. She started walking down the aisle and saw him and her heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome.

They exchanged vows and kisses in a very short ceremony and she quickly got out of the dress.

Morgan scooped her up and carried her into their room which was also decorated in lit candles,rose petals, scents, the hot tub is bubbling and there was a bucket with chilled grape juice in it.

Morgan gently held her."They really went all out for us. " Morgan smiled, kissing her.

"Put me down before your arms get tired." Garcia smiled.

"But I like holding you like this." He put her down on the bed and got undressed. "You gonna join me, momma?" he asked while heading to the hot tub.

"Try and keep me away."

They both crawled into the hot tub and snuggled up to each other.

"So, Penelope Morgan, how does it feel?" He smiled looking at her then his ring. She got into his lap, facing him, and kissing him as she felt his erection start to grow instantly.

"It feels like I am in a fairytale." She smiled, straddling his lap and rubbing against him. "Now, handsome husband, let's enjoy our wedding night."

He groaned and took her by the hips.

"You three are all I need in life plus more I am hoping." He leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"You want more little ones after these two?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah I do. I want as many little ones as they will let us have." Morgan smiled

"You never cease to amaze me." She smiled

"Why is that, Princess?"

"I never pictured Derek Morgan the settled down, soccer dad type." She giggled. "I find it sexy."

"I have wanted it ever sense I met you, Penelope. You have been the women of my dreams and I never wanted anyone else."

"You're going to make me cry sugar."

"Baby girl, don't cry cause it's all true. I am one of the happiest men in the world with you in my arms and by my side."

"Can we get a hot tub?" She laughed. "I am really liking this."

"We can get whatever you want, darling." He kissed her head.

"Can we have 10 babies?"

"If that's what you want."

"Good cause I want a huge family with you." She kissed him as she straddled him,o teasing him.

"I want a big family too but not all at once." With a grin curving his lips, he brought his lips to hers in a fiery kiss, while pinning her against the tub and slowly sliding deep inside of her.

"So, what if the next one is triplets or something?" she asked

"Then we will take it in stride, baby. Now finish what you have started," he growled.

He thrust into her over and over before releasing inside her, causing her to moan. She leaned back and relaxed as she pulled him close, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sucks that we have to go back tomorrow," Garcia said, smiling.

Morgan sighed. "I know and we are going to have to face Strauss with all this news."

"Well, not that I want to leave the BAU, but I could survive not being there."

"So could I but it will not come to that, I promise." He kissed her hard.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I do, more than ever, and love you too." ,

{}{}{}

The next day they got up early to go to the airport and head home. When they arrived back in DC the whole team went to the BAU and Derek and Penelope not thinking and loving the fact the whole team knew about their relationship, were smiling and holding hands. Strauss was standing outside the door to her office watching them.

"Aaron Hotchner, I need to speak with you, NOW!" Strauss said, walking towards them all.

Morgan and Garcia stopped holding hands quickly.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" she asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, there is."

"I am listening!"

"Well, it seems that Morgan and Garcia eloped over our vacation."

She nearly spit out her coffee. "Could you repeat that, please?"

"They got married while we were away."

"You know there are rules, right?" she spat.

"I know there are rules, ma'am. I also know in this job if you don't have a diversion, it will suck the life right out of you. Jason Gideon is a prime example. I also know that taking someone from the outside and expecting them to understand the demands of this job is hard. I can speak to that and so can JJ."

"I understand that side of it, Aaron. I have been divorced as well."

"With all do respect, ma'am. These two are fantastic at their jobs. We would not have the solve rate we have without Penelope and Morgan pours his heart and soul into this job and has come through leading the team as well. Besides, anyone who doesn't know them would already have thought there was something going on between them. I can list you other couples in other sections of the FBI that are married as well."

"Fine but it better not cause issues, and ask them to remain professional at work."

"I will do that, ma'am."

"And, Aaron, if this backfires, it is on you."

"That's fine," he said walking away. He joined them back in the bullpen.

"So, what is our fate?" Morgan asked.

"It's fine. Just be professional at work."

They both looked at each other.

"We can do that, for sure." Morgan said smiling. "Thank you Hotch." Morgan hugged him.

"You're welcome,"Hotch said as Garcia hugged him as well.

Morgan smiled as he went to the break room, starting the coffee machine to get it going before he went back out, finding the team had gone back to their respective desks. Smiling, he returned to the break room to get a bottle of water then went to Garcia's office to find her. She was trying to hide the fact that she was vomiting into the trash can.

"Did you take those pills, baby girl?"

"I forgot."

He opened her purse and passed her two. "You can't forget, silly girl." He kissed her forehead. "You need anything, just call."

"Thanks handsome."

He sat down the bottle of water on her desk and kissed her one last time.

"Love you," he said turning to leave as he smiled. He walked out to the bullpen smiling as he went to get a cup of coffee then sat down to do some paperwork. Reid looked at him.

"It really does change you."

Morgan crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. When it hit Reid, Morgan laughed.

"Get yourself a lady and see how you feel, pretty boy. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging, I'm merely making a comment."

"Don't profile me, Reid." He tossed another piece of paper at him.

"If nothing else, it looks good on you." Reid admitted.

Strauss was watching then like a hawk from outside her office as they both get back to work. Reid looked up and noticed it.

"Can you believe that?" Reid asked, shaking his head.

"Believe what?" Morgan looked up and at him, confused.

"That." Reid motioned to Strauss without making it look obvious.

Morgan looked over his shoulder at Strauss. "Goes to show that she is trying to nail my black ass to the wall." He smirked. "She told Hotch she approved, but I am positive she is not happy about it and will try everything she can to stop it." He opened his phone to call Garcia.

"Baby, heads up, Strauss has me on her radar. I assume you as well. We need to be careful what we do, until she fucks right off. We don't need any more ammo against us."

"I know, handsome."

"Love you, baby girl."

"I love you too."

Morgan hung up, smiling as Strauss shook her head in disbelief and headed back to her office.

"Why can't she just leave us alone? Its not like we have done anything that distracting." After working for a while, Morgan left and went down to the cafeteria, got some food and went back up to Garcia's office. "Hey, pretty girl. You up for some lunch with your husband?"

"Are you sure that is wise, handsome, since we are under the thumb?"

"It's just lunch. I promise to keep my hands to myself. I can't promise you that when we get home though."

"See, now that kind of stuff is gonna get one or both of us sent packing."

"How about this," he started opening his phone "I will invite the rest too, so it doesn't look like were doing anything wrong."

She smiled. "Ever the problem solver." In a few minutes there was a knock at the door. It was JJ and Reid.

"What's up?" they asked in unison.

"Strauss, she has it out for us. Ask Reid." Morgan told them.

Reid nodded.

Morgan went on "We want to have lunch together, but we don't want to get in trouble either. Can you eat with us?"

"Is this gonna be R rated?" JJ laughed.

"Nothing like that at all, but I don't want her to have any ammo against us."

"Sure thing, just let me grab my lunch." Reid said leaving. JJ sat down.

"I will come with you, JJ,." Morgan said as he followed her out to the bullpen and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Derek." JJ looked at him concerned.

"Oh, its nothing," he said as she went up to her office trying to not show that all this was ripping

him up inside. He went up to his desk opening a drawer to get something out of it that he had forgotten to grab when he notices that the ultrasound photo he had put in there for safe keeping was gone.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself while trying to hide the fact this was freaking him out.

"What's the matter Agent Morgan?" Strauss standing behind him.

He jumped up turning around and looked at her. "Nothing ma'am." He said trying to keep his cool as he closed his drawer while facing her.

"Are you looking for something?" she said as she holds up the ultrasound.

"Can I please have that back?"

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"When we definitively found out a due date. We only just found out ourselves and we are still getting

used to the idea."

"I will find a way to crack you, mark my words," she said before storming away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I have to get something on Strauss, Derek thought, as he hurried to Garcia's office after a run in with the section chief.

"Baby girl, I need all you can find on Erin Strauss."

"I am your girl. Let me work my magic."

He kissed her forehead. The team just looked on. Morgan sat down in the chair by her as she turned around and typed on the computer. JJ came back in, knowing only what she had seen through her office window when Strauss had been getting in Derek's face.

"Derek, want happened?" JJ asked.

"Strauss got into my desk and took stuff out of it," Morgan said, as he looked at her with rage in his face.

"Wow! This is really getting to you."

"You bet it is! I have every right for it to."

"What did she take?"

"I am not sure on everything, but for sure she took my ultrasound picture."

"What?"

"Exactly, so it's on now!"

"What else has she done besides that?" Reid asked/

"She took my happiness at work."

"How did she do that?"

"Kid, I am a newlywed and I can't even touch my wife, let alone have lunch with her at work, without Strauss looking at my back."

"Is she still in the building?" JJ asked.

"I think so. She is worse than Hotch at working long hours," Morgan added.

"Garcia, can you hack into the cameras in Strauss's office?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, puzzled.

"Just do it. I got a feeling."

Garcia did so and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god! "

Morgan, JJ and Reid were over to her screen as quick as they could move. Strauss was straddled on her desk with the janitor mounted between her legs."

"Where is Hotch? I think you just got the leverage you wanted." Reid laughed.

"Yeah, remind me to Javex my eyes later." Garcia laughed.

"Me too." Morgan shuddered. "Hey, JJ, how did you know?"

"I had a hunch. That plus the sounds coming from that office were almost as scary as those pictures."

Morgan got up and went to find Hotch in his office.

"Hotch, you have got to see something," Morgan said trying to hide the happiness in his voice.

"What is it?" he asked, getting up from his desk not sure what was going on.

"Just come with me." Derek left the office and went to Garcia's where Strauss was still on the screen doing her thing.

Hotch was speechless. "Is that what, rather whom, I think it is?" They nod. "This is interesting, that is for sure." Hotch was at a loss for words.

"I want to nail her, Hotch. She is being unreasonable and she rifled through my drawers and took my sonogram picture."

"I guess I will go knock on her door," Hotch said, walking out.

The rest of their eyes remained pinned to the screen. It was better than a soap opera. They all watched as Hotch- not even pausing to knock- went into Strauss office. Both her and the janitor bolted up, grabbing clothes to cover their bodies as Hotch crossed his arms like an angry parent with a child.

"A-a-aron what are you doing?" Strauss stuttered, stepping in front off the janitor.

"So you're giving Derek and Penelope a hard time for being together when your screwing the janitor?"

"That's such a different situation."

"How is it?"

"Well they are both co-workers and did a lot of hiding from me."

"I don't think they hid anything! They have been nothing but professional at work. This, on the other hand, is anything but!" He sucked in a deep breath. "Is this what you have been doing when you have been working all those late nights? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Aaron, I can explain-"

"I can't be bothered to hear it. Besides, is that alcohol I smell?"

She didn't answer, just looked at the floor.

"I expect you to leave them alone," Hotch told Strauss. "Don't bother a thing they do and if they happen to hold hands during lunch, look the other way! " He opened the door to leave. "And give Derek back his picture too!" He stormed out.

Strauss went and shut the door as she apologized to the janitor and walked up to him as he kissed her and they go back at it.

"They didn't even miss a beat!" JJ cried, stunned.

"Hotch was right though," Reid said eating his sandwich. The whole team looked at him wanting an answer. "You guys have been professional."

"That was more than I needed to see," Hotch said, walking in smirking.

"Hotch, that was more than any of us needed to see," Morgan said pulling Garcia into a hug.

"I agree. Oh, by the way, here is this," he said passing Morgan the picture Strauss took.

"Thanks man" he said putting it in his breast pocket.

Strauss walked out of her office and past the bullpen and didn't glance anywhere else. The janitor followed behind. The team had all they could do to stifle laughter.

{}{}{}

The next day when Morgan and Garcia arrived at work they took the elevator up to their floor and Strauss happened to be on the elevator when they got on. As they held hands, Morgan stood protectively next to Garcia. They walked out whistling while Strauss grumbled under her breath.

Morgan walked Garcia to her office then he walked to his desk and sat down. He started to dig through a pile of files when he felt someone standing behind him. He looked up to find Garcia standing there with her laptop and a stack of files. "I probably sound like a little kid right now but that office feels very lonely and I don't feel good and I just want to be with you. Can I work with you at your desk?"

"Of course but, baby girl, you know you don't even need to ask. You're always more than welcome to come work at my desk."

She smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to him then started to work on her files.

"This reminds me of when you first got here, working on that bomb case and also last year when we worked on Prentiss's case," Morgan told her. "I always enjoy working with you."

"Aww, Sug, I enjoy working with you too. Sure beats staring at those screens 24/7."

"I thought you liked your job."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job when I am busy. I hate paperwork though. Bores me to death."

"Don't we all?" he asked, tapping the pile on his desk.

Hotch knocked on the door. "Garcia, we got a case. Can you go over it and present it in 30? We are wheels up in an hour."

"Sure thing, Hotch," she said, getting up and heading back to her office.

Morgan smiled, shaking his head as he straightened up her pile of paperwork she had left on his desk.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the good time they all had on vacation.

"Let's go, Morgan. Time to get out of dream land," Reid said, popping his head into his office.

Smiling, Morgan stood up and left his office, walking to the conference room with Reid. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at his normal spot, waiting for the rest of the team to assemble. He looked over files and played with his ring on his finger. It was strange having it there after so long of not wearing jewelry, but it was a comfort when she wasn't around for him to play with it and think of her.

"We got us a real baddie," Garcia began. "He is in Arizona and he has been at this a while. I found similar unsolved murders with the same signature over the last 10 years and that only took me 20 minutes."

"What do we know?" Prentiss asked.

"Amber Jessop and Melanie Brown were found tortured and strangled in a dumpster at a school by the janitor. They had a mark carved into their sides." Garcia showed them a picture on the screen. It looked like a triangle with an eye in it. "It is also the same one I found on these 10 girls as well."

"Why didn't this show up earlier?"

"It has been all across the country," Garcia stated.

"Alright, wheels up in 30," Hotch said.

Morgan approached her and kissed her head. "I'll miss you, baby. Be careful and take care of yourself."

"I will, sugar. Make sure you keep in touch with me."

"Would you ever doubt it?"

"Never."

He gave her a deep kiss and then leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"I will walk you to the elevator," Garcia said, smiling and trying to hide the fact that part of her was getting ripped up inside. She loved him babying her and now while he was gone she had to be a grown up.

Morgan went and got his bag out of his office and they walked to the elevator. He turned and smiled at her, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"I will call you tonight." He kissed her again and her stomach one last time before he got on the elevator. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, hot stuff."

They both smiled at each other as the elevator doors closed.

She hurried to her office with tears in her eyes. Not much later, her phone rang.

"You ok baby?" the voice asked.

She tried to hide the fact she was crying.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"What's the matter?"

"Hormones," she admitted. "This is the first case away since we have been back- since we have been married."

"I am only a phone call away and I promise you I will be back as soon as we can."

"I love you."

"I know, silly."

"No matter what the time please call me." A screen popped up on one of her computer screens. It was a video chat with him. She hung up and smiled at him.

Morgan told her "It's going to be okay, baby girl. We will get through this case. You can always call me."

"I ...am so lucky to have you."

"I feel the same way, pretty girl. Now I left something for you in my office. Go check it out."

"Okay."

"Remember I am only a phone call away." He blew her a kiss then ended the video chat. She got up and wandered into his office. On his desk, nicely folded up, was one of his shirt doused in his scent. She smiled as she sat down in his chair and inhaled his scent from his shirt. It made him feel just a little closer to home even though he was miles away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I can't sleep," she whined for the third time, while Morgan was away on the first case after they had gotten married.

"Did you have a hot decaf tea or something?" Morgan asked her, over the phone.

"I'm lonely," she admitted.

"Hug a pillow," he joked.

"It's not the same."

"Put my shirt on it and curl up and go to sleep."

She did what he asked and within minutes he could hear her sleeping and he hung up. Morgan put his phone on the table, his screen saver lighting up showing a photo of the sonogram.

"Is everything alright?" Emily looked at him.

"Yeah she is just having a little separation issues."

"Is this a first?"

"No its been like this since we moved in together."

"Maybe talk to JJ," she said. "Maybe it is hormones?"

"Yeah, maybe I will," he said. "I just worry about her and the babies. They are my world."

"No one would blame you for caring, Derek. Just let yourself be happy."

"Thanks, Em." He smiled.

"You know, it's kind of amazing to see you like this, Derek." Emily smiled.

"Like what?"

"In love. You are there for her in a flash. You always have been and you love doing it. It's very sweet and I like seeing that in you cause I know that she is the same way."

"You have no idea how happy she makes me. I could not imagine a life without her."

"We don't want to lose either of you. I enjoy my family."

"We are a tight knit bunch, aren't we? Now lets go get this unsub so I can get home to my babies."

Morgan dove into trying to solve the case. The next day at work Garcia went in with her purse and looked tired and weak. At the end of the day, she happened to pass by Strauss, who scoffed. Strauss didn't know that Garcia knew about her sleeping with the janitor.

"How you feeling, Penelope?"

"Oh you know." She shrugged.

"What your man is no longer here to take care of you? What a shame."

What a bitch! Penelope thought. She opened the phone to call Morgan."I miss you, sug."

"I miss you, too."

"I'm heading home. Call me in about 30 minutes, love."

A hour passed and Morgan called Garcia. "Hey, baby girl, we just landed. I will meet you at the elevator in a couple minutes." You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Okay, sug." She hung up and jumped in her office with joy. A few minutes later the elevator door opened and the team started to file off looking tired and worn out. Morgan was one of the second to last off. His face lit up when he spotted her. She ran into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

"I missed you so much." She kissed him again.

"Grab your purse. Let's go home."

"I got paperwork."

"Not now. Lets just go home. Hotch cleared it."

Morgan, not caring what people thought, scooped her up and got her purse and his bag. He carried her downstairs, not caring if people were looking. He put her in their car.

He told her "I will cook us a nice meal tonight and we can just relax."

"Oh I am loving the sound of that." She smiled, kissing him again. She loved being in his arms and him protecting her.

"Derek, I made a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I would love nothing but to go. I want to be at all the appointments for all our kids."

"Wow, you got it all figured out, don't you, handsome?"

"Well I figure since I got the perfect girl that I can't help but want as many babies as possible."

Penelope smiled, "I am one VERY lucky woman."

"That you are, princess. Just like I am one very lucky man."

All she could do was smile as he pulled up into their driveway. She opened the door to get out and he stopped her, smiling. He went around to the passenger side and picked her back up then carried her into the house with her bags slung across his shoulder.

"You know, there will be a time when you can't carry me, handsome."

"Says who?" he retorted.

"When these lil beans get bigger so will I. I'll be the size of a moose."

"Then you will be my sexy moose," he said kissing her.

All she could do was smile at him.

Derek said "I love you and I am going to enjoy watching you and our little ones grow. " He kissed her again as he sat her down on the couch and went up the stairs to their bedroom setting down the bags. Then came back down taking two steps at a time with her warm blanket in hand. "Here, sit here and relax I will go start supper."

He put the blanket on her.

"I like this, don't get me wrong, but I am not dead." She yawned.

"You need to rest so that you can be healthy and not hurt our beautiful babies."

"You make me fall more and more in love with you." She smiled.

He made a face as he went into the kitchen and started supper. She turned on the tv and slowly passed out. He came back in, smiling, scooping her up and carried her up to the bed and tucked her in. In his pocket his phone vibrated. He checked the caller id then answered it.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, son, how are things."

"They are fine, mom. How are things there?"

"Great. How is Penelope?"

"She is doing just fine- sleeping actually."

"Send her my love."

"I will. We actually have some news for you. We found out we are having twins."

She gasped. "You're what?"

"We are having twins. She is about nine weeks along. We, as you know, got married on the team trip."

"When did you guys find out?"

"While we were on the trip. I just didn't want to overwhelm you with news."

"Derek, this is the only time I would love being overwhelmed. I am so happy, baby boy."

"I knew you would be, Momma."

"I got my baby boy married and having babies all at the same time."

"Kinda looks that way, Mom."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Scared, happy, a whole bunch of other feelings I can't put words to..."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too."

"You sound it, son."

"Thank you, Mom. Hey, I will send you a photo of the ultrasound," he said sounding like a little kid.

"Okay, I look forward to it. Hey, I am going to let you go. Your sisters and I are meeting up for a girls night later. I will tell them the news."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"Love you too, baby boy."

Morgan hung up and sent her the photo through a text message then went back to eating his supper and watching tv.

Garcia padded to the living room. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A little while. Why?"

"I woke up lonely." She pouted.

"Oh, we can't have that," he said, patting the spot on the sofa beside him.

She snuggled in beside his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby, and mom sends her love too."

"You told your mom?"

"I did. She is ecstatic."

"I bet," she said, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"I made both of us dinner." He motioned to the plate of food on the coffee table.

"Thank you, baby," Garcia said, lifting her head up and getting the plate of food.

"I will go get you some chocolate milk." Morgan smiled, standing up and going to the kitchen.

Garcia loved all this babying. He had always been this way towards her. It had just increased since they moved in with each other and a little more since she found out she was expecting. They engaged in pleasant conversation, talking about work, friends, babies.

"We need a nursery big enough for two," Garcia admitted

"We will get there, don't worry. We got some time yet."

"I know but I don't know how good I will feel."

"You don't expect me to let you help do renovations, do you?"

She laughed. "Can I at least shop?"

"I will let you do that. It's my least favorite part."

"Let's not settle on any colors or anything until we find out the genders?"

"That's not a bad idea. We have the spare bedroom that we can use for these two but if we slip up and have another quickly after the twins then we can break down and buy a new house?"

"Now I like the way you think, sug." She kisses him.

"But please do me a favor and let me help decorate the room and put it together and plan out everything with you?"

"Of course, you are as much a part of this as me. I want you to be making as many decisions as I do."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" He kissed her forehead.

"I am not sure the timing was right before. By the time we realized it we had been with other people and failed so we knew what we wanted. That and the fact that we were best friends made it oh so easy of a decision to make."

"There is no one else in this world I would want to share my bed, my house and my life with."

The sincerity in his voice made her cry. "Sorry, hormones." She smiled.

"That's ok, baby," he soothed her. He kissed her forehead again.

"How did I get so lucky?" Garcia wondered.

"I ask myself that daily. I am just glad I finally got my wish."

"Which was?"

"To make you mine, Penelope"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Morning came and the two of them got up to go in for Garcia's check up. They both were really excited over this whole thing.

"So how are things?" the doctor asked..

"They seem to be fine. The pills are helping the nausea."

"Can you lay back and let me check some things?" the doctor asked.

She laid back and he began examining her belly. "I need to hear their heartbeats," he began with the

Doppler and before too long they heard the two heartbeats.

"Do you mind if I record that?" Morgan asked.

"Not at all." Morgan opened his phone and began recording it. Garcia smiled up at him as she thought

He is going to be a great soccer dad.

The doctor smiled at him as he started to examine Garcia some more. He checked some stuff between her legs as Garcia grabbed Morgan's hands.

"Please tell me this gets easier?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It gets more and more uncomfortable until you deliver but delivery ends it all."

"At least I get two babies when this is all over." She smiled.

The doctor got up, taking his gloves off. "Now I need to do a ultrasound to take a look at them." The doctor smiled as he squirted some gel on her stomach making her jump a little.

"Shhh, it's okay baby girl," Morgan said, having set his phone down for awhile so he could hold her hand.

"That's cold." She shivered.

"It will just be a minute," the doctor said

"See right there? That is one baby and the other side there is the second one."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You seem to be ten weeks along now. I can tell you your due date is early September. By the way your

babies look right now you can deliver naturally."

"Are they healthy?" she asked.

"From what I can see they seem to be right where they should be."

"That's good," Morgan said, taking the ultrasound photos he printed off.

"I will see you guys in a month call me if anything comes up." The doctor smiled and left.

"Thanks, doctor," Morgan said, helping Garcia up.

{}{}{}

The next few weeks were uneventful. They were working on the baby's room, mostly priming and painting until they had their next ultrasound, which should declare the sex of the babies.

Garcia's stomach started to show which made everyone's day at work. Two days prior to the next check up Garcia and Morgan went to work.

"Wow, Garcie, you're glowing," JJ said as Morgan left them, going into the break room to get coffee"

"I am just starting to get used to it." She smiled. "Plus we find out what our little beans are this time."

"That is exciting. Are you rooting for anything in particular?"

"Happy and healthy."

"As it should be."

"Have you seen Morgan's office recently?"

JJ smiled. "No, why?"

"Come with me." They go into Morgan's office and she showed her how on one of the walls he had all his copies of the ultrasound photos.

JJ chuckled. "I am shocked at this side of Morgan."

"I think he is going to be a good dad."

"I think after all he has been through that he has compassion. He will be great." JJ said "Look how he has helped us."

"Then look at the way he warmed up to Ellie, who he still keeps in contact with."

"Oh really? Well that doesn't really surprise me."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Morgan asked from the doorway. He was putting his phone back in the holster.

"Yeah, we are, sug. So what?" Garcia teased.

"Hey, Pen, I needed to talk to you about something regarding Ellie, I just got a phone call."

"What's that?"

"Can we adopted her? Seems her mom doesn't want her anymore, I didn't get into it, but they need a decision now."

"I will do whatever you want to, sugar," she said, smiling.

"I'll go call now."

"Thank you so much, baby girl." Morgan left the room, beyond happy, pulling his cell phone out to call Ellie. As JJ turned to Garcia.

"Are you sure about this, Garcia?"

"I am. I was 18 when I lost my parents and miss them every day. This little girl is 10. She is on her own. I could not imagine being alone at that age with no one wanting me."

"I just don't want you to bite off more than you can chew."

"We will be fine." She smiled.

Morgan came back in. "Okay, they are going to send me the papers and then next week she comes out."

"That is quick," Garcia said.

"She is not happy and her mother is leaving for Greece the day after, so it's now or never."

"What if she doesn't like me, Derek? I didn't really spend that much time with her last time."

"What's not to like?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"She likes you but doesn't even really know me."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. It will be fine."

"I will take care of everything. We can set her up in the guest room and I promise she will love you as much as she does me." He kissed her as he held her.

"I sure hope so," she said, putting her head on his chest.

"She will do great in our little family. Do you want to work in my office today?"

"I would love to work with you." She smiled. She was nervous as hell that everything was going to crumble at her feet.

Morgan sat down as she left and came back shortly and spread her stuff out and started to work.

Morgan looked at her. "Hey, baby girl, this isn't going to change anything. I am not going to change on you. I just want this. I have since her father's case. I have wanted to be a father to her. We will ease into this and if you feel something is not going right with this just let me know and we will work it out."

She sighed. Maybe he was right. She needed to make the best out of this. "Do you think Ellie would like to come with us to the appointment to find out the gender of the babies?"

"You can surely ask her," he said

She nodded."Actually I will ask her"

He smiled as he puts his pen down and looked at her concerned. "Hey, baby girl." He got up and went over and sat down next to her."Talk to me" He looked at her

"What if I suck?" she asked. He looked at her for a minute. "Derek Morgan, get your mind out of the gutter." She laughed. "I am trying to be serious. What if I suck as a mom? Mine died when I was young. I rebelled for the last few years. What if I don't know what I am doing?"

"Baby, neither do I, but I am willing to learn with you."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a basket case."

He hugged her tight and kissed her softly then pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Baby girl, we are going to be great parents. Sure we are going to make mistakes but we have each other and we will get through those mistakes together. We will raise our kids and have one hell of a fun time amongst other things with it. Sure we are nervous as hell but we have each other and I think that is all we need at this game. Also watching our babies grow inside of you and taking care of you through this and putting things together, you have to admit, has been pretty fun."

"It sure has, sugar." She smiled. "I am so happy that I found you."

"I couldn't agree more. My life was pointless and futile before you. I just existed. Now I have a purpose: to take care of my princess, my babies and very soon, Ellie."

Just then a fax came through and Derek picked it up.

"What's that?" Garcia asked.

"Ellie's papers."

"Wow her mom truly doesn't want her?"

"Yeah, she point blank told me that she is putting a cramp in her lifestyle. Ellie said that she has tried to give her a chance but she doesn't want to be a mom and apparently her mom has a boyfriend who abuses her."

"That poor girl! I know now why you feel so strongly about this, sugar."

He pulled her in for a hug. "I know this is the right thing to do. I'm all she has left."

"I know, baby. It will all work out."

"Now I'm supposed to be the supportive one." He kissed her forehead

"Guess it's rubbing off on me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Life's challenges

The doorbell rang. Ellie stepped in and grabbed Morgan by the waist, then went over to give Garcia the best hug she could with her growing belly.

Ellie took off up stairs, "Which one is mine?" she hollered down.

Morgan and Garcia went up the stairs after her.

"This one, princess," he said pointing to a room. "We left it plain so you could decorate it the way you want it."

She hugged him again. "Can we go shopping?"

"Don't you want to talk about this?"

"What's to talk about? I'm happier here. Can we go decorate my room now?"

"We actually have a little pit stop to make and your mom is going to mail us all your boxes," Morgan said.

"What's the pit stop?" Ellie asked

"Penelope has a doctors appointment," Morgan said holding Garcia's hand.

"For what?"

"To find the babies' gender."

"Oh my gosh! So I am going to be a big sister?" she asked excited.

"You sure are! Not only that, you can hear the heartbeat if you want to today."

"That's exciting. I always wanted a sibling."

"Well, you will be getting two, actually." Garcia smiled.

"That is even better." She hugged them.

"I'm glad you are happy."

"You already did enough for me by taking me in and adopting me," she smiled hugging him. "That place was awful. Mom wasn't so bad but her boyfriend was horrible. He wanted a maid and if I didn't listen I got slapped."

"That's not fair to you, princess." Morgan pulled her in for a hug. "That will never happen again, I promise."

"I...I got a question for you," she stuttered.

"Anything, ask away."

"Would you mind if I called you dad? And what do I call her?" she said pointing to Garcia.

"I don't mind at all." He grinned. "As for Garcia, what do you feel comfortable calling her?"

"Can I call her momma-garcie, for now?"

"Penelope, the little princess has a name for you: momma-garcie. What do you think?"

"It's perfect." She smiled.

Ellie hugged Morgan tight, then Garcia. "I am one happy girl. Can we go now?"

Morgan nodded as he grabbed Garcia's purse and his car keys. They left the house and went to the doctors office.

Once they were called into the exam room for their appointment, the doctor looked at Ellie and then said to Morgan and Garcia "I was under the understanding you had no other children."

"We didn't want to jinx our adoption," Morgan told him.

"Can I see the babies?" Ellie asked.

The doctor hooked up the ultrasound. "See right there, that lil one is your brother and look, the other seems to be a boy as well."

"So two boys?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, two boys."

"Momma-Garcie said I could hear their heart beats?"

"Give me a second and I'll hook up the Doppler." Soon two small but mighty heartbeats were heard.

"That's awesome," Ellie chimed. "I would have liked at least one sister, but maybe next time." Ellie laughed.

Morgan smiled as he kissed Garcia on the head.

"You know what it means when you have boys, right?"Morgan asked.

The doctor smiled at them.

"What's that?"Garcia asked.

"There is a saying that if you have boys that means you did it a lot and if you have girls you don't do it a lot."

"Morgan!" Garcia laughed.

"What?" He grinned.

"She doesn't need to know that!"

"Hey now, I'm not a baby. I'm almost 11." She piped in.

"I know that, princess, but I don't think you need to know how often her parents do it," Morgan said in a serious

tone.

"You're right there." Ellie smiled as Morgan helped Garcia up from the table.

The doctor said "I want to start doing every to week check ups then we will go down to every one." t

"Okay." Morgan and Garcia both said as the doctor left.

"So can we shop now?" Ellie asked.

"Of course, what kind of room do you want?"

"One of my own that I don't have to share with the computer and the closet is fine with me, but my favorite colors are blue and green."

"Okay I think we can figure something out," Morgan said as he helped Garcia stand up and taking her hand.

"Sweet," Ellie said.

"We have to go to the baby store and order some things but we can do that later after we get done with the paint store?"

"Honestly, guys, we don't have to change the paint color most of my stuff is coming in those boxes my mom mailed out. I don't want to be to needy so lets just go home."

"Princess," Morgan said looking at her, "this is for you, you can have whatever you want. Enough with the being needy stuff, that's nonsense. You are a Morgan now and that means that we do things for you. It's not being needy."

"Okay, dad. Can we possibly wait tell we get my stuff in the mail? Then I can figure out all I want to do."

"Of course, princess. Why don't we head back home then and I will make us all some food?" Morgan smiled.

"I'm up for that." Garcia and Ellie both chimed.

"Hey, Mom." She turned to Garcia.

"What?" Garcia a bit taken away from what she just said.

"I love you and thank you." She hugged her.

{}{}{}

"You know," Garcia said while crawling into bed that evenig "I think this may be easier than I originally anticipated."

"Oh really?"

"She is a really sweet kid."

"I told you that I have good taste." He laughed.

"Speaking of good taste..." she said crawling beside him and kissing him hard.

He smiled at her as he pulled his shirt off. "Someone's hormones are acting up and daddy doesn't mind."

He gently rolled her over getting on top of her and braced his hands on the bed as he started to kiss his way down her body. Stopping at her boobs, sucking them and teasing her, making her moan when he got a little surprise and

milk started to come out.

She was a bit embarrassed and rolled over on her side. "I'm sorry."

He rolled her back onto her back. "Don't be sorry. There ain't nothing to be sorry for. I love the taste of your sweet nectar."

Morgan kissed her stomach tenderly then went back up to get more milk. He had to honestly admit he liked the taste of her. One of his hands were close by her stomach making his arm touch the side of her stomach when he felt movements on his arm. He looked up.

"Was that?" He said taking his hand and putting it on her stomach feeling little movements his face lightens up smiling.

"It was,"she breathed. "Kinda a mood killer, eh?"

"No, the opposite." He touched between her legs and she moaned. "I think it's beyond sexy that you are creating life, right inside your body."

"More. Touch me more," she begged

He obliged, lining himself up and slowly plunging deep inside her, thrust for thrust she wriggled under him until his name was on her lips, a couple thrusts more and he collapsed beside her.

He rolled himself back over and kissed her stomach feeling little movements on his mouth. He loved that feeling. It was so amazing.

"Hey, little guys," Morgan said, smiling still.

"I'm not sure I want our sons to know what we are doing." Penelope laughed.

"Why not?" He smiled. "It makes their momma and their daddy really happy."

"But, Derek, they are so little. They don't need to know these things."

"Baby girl, I am not going to talk about those things. I was just giving them some attention. Plus I think the feeling of them moving is pretty cool."

She smiled and cooed "Come here. Momma needs some attention too."

He went about kissing and touching her. "You know I find you very sexy?"

"Shut up and make me very happy."

Morgan chuckled as he kissed down her body again while stopping and spending a little extra time and her nipples and belly.

"You really like that stuff, don't you Derek?" Garcia said looking at him as she felt herself getting wet with the way he kissed her. He took his hand and put it down there, fingering her teasingly, causing her to let out a loud moan.

She giggled and warned him "Unless you want to be on the couch tonight, I recommend that you progress this soon before I take matters into my own hands."

"Is that so, Momma..." he kissed her again.

"It is so. Now come on, sugar. You have kept me waiting long enough."

Morgan smiled as he teased her some more with his fingers feeling her juices fall on his hands and heard her moaning continue. He spread her legs as he positioned himself and thrust into her multiple times as he felt his release come near.  
She arched her back and moaned as she released. A few thrusts later and he released.

_Knock. Knock._ "Daddy, momma...I had a bad dream. Can I come in?" Ellie asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Life's Challenges

Knock. Knock. "Daddy, momma...I had a bad dream. Can I come in?" Ellie asked.

"Give me a minute, princess." Morgan said, hauling on his boxers and jogging pants.

Garcia tossed her clothes back on and joined him at the door.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I dreamed that you and momma were gone." She was shivering. "It was just me here."

"We're right here, princess." He kissed her head. "Come, let me lay with you." He walked her back to her room.

He laid in her bed with her."Ellie, you know you can talk to me more about what happened at the other house?"

She sighed. "Okay, just promise not to run out and kill them."

"I promise, princess."

"It also stays between us," Ellie said.

Morgan nodded.

She admitted "He would rape me when my mom was at work while saying that he better get something good out of me."

"He used to what!" Morgan spat

"It is done. I am over it. I just shut myself off."

"You know that's not normal, right? That boyfriends, mother's friends, are not supposed to do that to little girls. Sex is supposed to happen later in life, when you fall in love."

"I'm not love material. My own mother couldn't love me."

"That's not true. I had a similar issue when I was a boy. My dad died young and I sought out a father figure. Well he got payment out of it by doing the same thing to me. I didn't tell anyone until a few years ago. I wish I would have told someone before this and worked through it. It has affected every relationship I have had until Penelope. She is the only person I have ever trusted wholly."

"Do you think it would be ok for me to go talk to someone?"

"I think it would be fine."

She cuddled back in and drifted off to sleep. Once she was asleep, Morgan slipped out of bed.

He went down to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a beer. He went outside on the back porch, letting Clooney out with him and stood along the railing as he drank his beer. Thinking about what Ellie had told him, he started to cry.

He could not believe that someone would do that to Ellie.

There was a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

He turned to face Penelope. "I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"I promised her that I would not tell anyone."

"I respect that," she said, pulling him into a hug.

He put his head on her shoulder and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have sent her to live with her mom."

"Derek, you had to. At the time it was the right thing to do."

"Not with all that they did to her. We are going to be so much better parents to her."

"I feel so bad for her. It makes my heart hurt."

"It is going to be fine. She will adjust."

"I hope so."

"Let's go back to bed."

Morgan sighed as he threw his can away and went upstairs with Garcia."We need to get her enrolled in school in this area," Morgan stated.

"Yeah we do, baby."

On his way back he opened the door to check on Ellie, she was sleeping soundly. He hurried back to their room and settled in to sleep with far too much running through his head. He knew what this little girl was going through and the only difference she had was she had someone she could go to which was him. He was going to help her through all this and be the best dad to her and his two boys. He drifted off to sleep.

{}{}{}

Ellie woke up in the morning and padded down to the kitchen. "Momma, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, honey, what's up?"

"I talked to dad last night and I asked him no to tell my secret but I feel you should know, since we are now a family."

Penelope hugged her. "You don't have to tell me."

"I will let dad tell you, but I just wanted to give him proper permission to do so."

Morgan came in the front door from taking his morning run. "Morning, girls." Morgan smiled before kissing them both.

"Morning, handsome." Garcia said, kissing him back.

"Pretty girl, I will take care off breakfast. Go relax"

She felt so special being cared for, he was the only one who had ever treated her like that. She was mortified when he told her what had happened to Ellie. She wanted to get sick, scream and kill all at the same time.

"Baby girl, we are going to treat her so much better and give her such a better life," Morgan said, setting done plates of breakfast in front of Ellie, Garcia, and him.

"That we will, handsome." Garcia smiled.

"Now I called Hotch and he said Ellie could come to work with us till we get her enrolled in school."

It was not the first time Ellie would have spent time there. She usually just stayed curled up on Garcia's couch. Once breakfast was over, Garcia sat down on the computer and found the numbers for the schools to see which was the best one for her.

{}{}{}

The doorbell rang. Derek answered the door and the delivery man had him sign for the boxes. Morgan and Ellie carried the four boxes upstairs.

"I will give you sometime alone to get some stuff organized while I go take a shower in the bathroom across the way from yours." He kissed her on the head and turned to go to his bathroom.

He came back to find Ellie crying. "I'm not sure I can do this. Too many bad memories," she cried.

"Then toss it all. We will get you new."

"I have a few things I want to keep but other then that I like that idea."

"What ever you would like, honey."

Garcia came in and said "She can start next Monday."

"Make a list of what you would like in here and we will try our best to accommodate you."

"I can have anything?" she asked.

"Pretty much. There are no boundaries right now for your room," Morgan said

"Can I have a trampoline, a chocolate fountain, and a never ending pile of books?"

Morgan smiled. "Okay, correction. Practical stuff first. Although if you want the book you can talk to

Uncle Reid."

"Deal." She smiled back.

"We have to go get ready for work." Morgan kissed her head.

"I will get ready as well."

"So what am I doing at work, hanging out with Momma, like last time?"

"Yes, and you behave!"

"We will try, baby, but one never knows when we get together." Garcia smiled kissing the back of his neck which she new was a weakness for him. His knees buckled but he fought falling to his knees.

"Okay, daddy, I will behave." She went to get ready as Garcia and him went to there room. Morgan sat down on there bed as she walked up to him.

"She is a good kid. She just needs a chance," he said.

"I totally agree," she said, approaching him and kissing him hard.

"Eww, guys..." Ellie broke in "don't you do that enough?"

"Princess, when your older and you get married you will learn the there is never to many times."

"Now I know why mamma is having twins."

Morgan chuckled.

"Let's get going to work before we are late," Garcia said. They all walked out and headed to work.

"We will for sure." Morgan smiled, he couldn't stop smiling.

Garcia had drifted off to sleep and he smiled at her. "I will do everything for these three. They are my everything." Morgan said before he kissed her forehead.

"Can we see the ultrasound?" Reid asks.

"Sure can kid," hands it to him.

"So this is supposed to be a baby? Am I stupid or am I just not educated?" Reid asked looking at the pic.

"I don't really see much either, but if you look here there is a body outline and the other one is right there." He pointed at the picture.

"This looks good on you, you know that?" Reid stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

They got to work and headed into the elevator going up to there floor. JJ smiled at them. "Hey guys how are things?"

"Its going good. How are things going with you?"

"Not bad. Henry has a cold. That makes things very difficult."

"Can I come play with Henry some time?" Ellie asked. "I want some practice."

"Sure thing," JJ agreed. "Any time."

Garcia sat down in a chair. She smiled as she stroked her stomach. "The little ones have started moving."

"I want to feel." Ellie went over putting her hand on her stomach and felt the little movements. She smiled. "That feels weird."

"You should feel it from in here." Garcia laughed

"Do they do that all the time?" Ellie asked putting her hand back on her belly.

"You bet. When you're sleeping is the worse." Garcia smiled.

"Wow that's cool." she said enthusiastically.

"Want to feel something cooler?"Morgan smiled as he knelt down, kissing her stomach. "Hey babies, daddy loves you."

As soon as they heard his voice you could see them bouncing back and forth. It looked as though there was something trying to get out inside her belly.

"That's cool." Ellie said.

"It sure is, princess."

Garcia smiles at them.

"They are going to be going nuts the rest of the day now." Morgan smiled.

"Yeah, I know and thanks." Garcia smiled, glowing.

"This fits you two so well," Reid said, walking out smiling.

"Oh hush, little brother," Penelope told him. She was quite content with the family she had and adding to it only made it better.

{} {} {}

At the end of the day, they were all heading home, walking through the parking garage to the truck, Ellie following behind them and then she was gone. Morgan just about went crazy with worrying, calling her name. When they finally found her she was with a man.

"Who is that Ellie?" Morgan asked.

"It's him, Daddy."

Morgan went after him and he pulled a gun on Ellie. "Back away or I kill her. Do you enjoy hurting kids, you sick bastard?"

"Not really, I just enjoy this one. Her mother pretty much gave her to me to play with and you came and took her away."

Ellie kicked him in the groin and he fired his weapon. It hit Garcia in the hand. Morgan drew his gun and fired, killing him and he rushed to Garcia while calling 911 on his phone.

"Is momma gonna be ok, daddy?"

"We're gonna get her to a hospital," he said, wrapping his shirt around her wound.

The ambulance took her to the hospital and Morgan and Ellie followed in the truck. Penelope cried out in pain but she couldn't have any pain medication because she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Ellie said for the umpteenth time.

"This is not your fault."

"He told me something, daddy. He said Strauss told him where I was."

Hearing her name made his blood boil. As soon as he made sure all was well with Garcia he planned to pay Strauss a visit. As soon as he got to the hospital he was informed they had taken Penelope to a birthing room. The stress from getting shot again had brought on labor. He ran to find her and prayed everything would be ok. He found her door, flinging the door open a nurse instantly stopped him.

"Family members only, sir."

"I am her husband" he said. The nurse nodded moving back as he rushed to Garcia's side. "Baby girl, its okay I am here." He kissed her on the head and took her hand.

"Where's Ellie?" She asked.

"With JJ. She can't wait till the babies are born."

"Please, Derek, pray they are ok."

"I am, baby, I am." He pulled a chair up next to her bed then took her hand, holding it between his two.

"Where's your doctor?" Morgan asked.

"He said he had another patient to take care of," Garcia said.

The door swung open and a guy walked into the room in a lab coat. "Oh, your husband came." He smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Kraft."

"Derek Morgan." He shook his hand. "What can you tell me about my wife and the babies?"

"She needs to deliver because they are in distress. If we wait much longer we may lose one or both."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Morgan asked.

"Let's proceed. We will prep her. You need to get cleaned up and put on a sterile hospital gown."

"What's the chances of them surviving?" Morgan asked, walking with a nurse.

"She's considered full term with the twins so this will be a normal delivery."

"Oh thank god."

The nurse helped him put a scrub top on, a scrub hat, gloves, and the little boots. They walked to where Garcia was to find her happy as can be, her medication had already kicked in. The babies were born without complication and they took them to neonatal for observations while they monitored Garcia to make sure her blood pressure came down.

"How are they?" she asked, waking up.

"They are great. How you feeling, momma?"

"Not bad. A bit sore but ok. Where is Ellie?"

"She is in the neonatal nursery with JJ."

"Can I go see them?"

"I'll ask the nurse. Be right back." A few minutes later Morgan came back with a wheelchair and helped Garcia into the chair.

A nurse said "We need to get her feeding the babies so she can breast feed them if she wants to."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to do," Garcia said, as Morgan pushed her into the room.

"Here's our perfect little boys," Morgan said, as he put her in front of the twins beds.

"They are so perfect." She smiled. "How big are they?" she asked, not remembering if she was told or not.

"5lbs 4 oz and 5 lbs 6 oz," the nurse informed her. "Chance was the smallest and Connor was the biggest."

"Can I hold one?" she asked. The nurse passed her a baby and she held him to her chest, helping him latch on. "Should I try the second too?"

"You can, but it may be awkward at first."

She passed the second baby and he latched on like a trooper.

Ellie walked in. "What's momma doing?"

"Feeding your brothers," Morgan said.

"That doesn't look very comfortable," she said of the 2 boys held up by her arms as she supported them against the wheel chair.

"Its not uncomfortable in the least." Garcia smiled as she kissed the boys on their heads.

"They are so perfect. I can't get over it baby girl." Morgan smiled.

"Your very right, handsome."

"Can I hold one?" Morgan asked.

Garcia unlatched Connor and passed him to his father, he took him and cradled him in his arms.

"I don't want to drop him," He admitted.

"You are doing fine, handsome." She smiled.

He smiled, getting the hang of it, as Garcia smiled up at him. "Hey there, little man," Morgan said to Conner.

"So you still practising?" Hotch said with the team at the doorway.

"Kinda hard to practice these days." Morgan laughed. "Things are gonna get busier by the day."

"Looks good on you." Hotch laughed

"Thanks man."

"Can I hold Connor, daddy?" Ellie asked.

"Sure Princess." Morgan turned to Reid. " Bro, can you get me that chair?" Reid nodded and got the chair bringing it over so Ellie can sit on the chair. After she sits he hands her Connor. "Brace the head," Morgan said, helping her.

"What are the little guys names?" JJ asked.

"Chance and Conner" Garcia said smiling as she unlatched Chance.

"Those are nice names." JJ smiled. "Can I hold Chance?" Garcia stood up and passed her the baby. "I miss these days."

"JJ, your still young why don't Will and you have more?" Garcia asked.

"I have asked him what he thought of the idea and he didn't say no but he hasn't been in the mood to put in the time." Her mood shifted. "In all honesty, Garcie, I'm not sure how I feel about Will anymore."

"Oh, hunny, if you need to talk, come find me."

"I will be over often to coddle the kiddos anyway."

"You're more than welcome to anytime you would like." Garcia smiled as she leaned back in her wheel chair.

"Congrats once again, guys." Rossi smiled.

"Thanks." Penelope looked to Morgan, "When are we going home?

"Tomorrow, for you, baby girl, but the babies require a few more days."

"You can't think I am leaving here without my boys!"

Morgan looked with sad eyes. "I know, princess, but we can come visit them."

"Derek, how are they going to get feed without me? I am the carrier of their food." She pouted. "I am

not going and that is final!" She stomped in the wheelchair.

"Garcia, you are such a hard head."

"Damn straight, and I am not leaving here until they are with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A couple of days later they headed home.

Morgan helped a very sore Garcia out of the car gently. "Its okay, baby girl. Take it nice and easy."

Once Morgan had Garcia settled in the house, he went back to the car to get both of the boys into their carriers and carry them into the house. Morgan's mom and sisters were coming out the next week to meet the boys and Ellie so until then it was just them, which was just the way they liked it.

Routine fell into place quite easily. Morgan took 6 weeks off to help her until she could lift and stuff after the surgery. He helped establish a routine with feeding and changing and she was still healing.

"Handsome, this all looks very nice on you." Garcia said as she walked in while he's changing a diaper.

"I agree and I am happy Hotch is letting us bring them to work."

"It's great. They are going to establish a BAU daycare. It is exciting having the babies so close to us."

"I agree," he said "but that's not what I meant, baby girl. Hotch is letting them stay in your inter sanctum, your office, since you are breast feeding."

She smiled. "Oh, that's even better. Why is the boss man being so nice?"

"

He doesn't want us to make the same mistakes he did. Before Haley died he didn't spend enough time with Jack and he doesn't want that for us."

"That's nice of him."

{}{}{}

There time off work flew by and soon it was time to return to the office.

"Oh my goodness!" Emily and JJ said, squealing as Morgan and Garcia walked in, each carrying a carrier and Morgan had a diaper bag slugged across his shoulder

"How is Ellie settling in to school" Emily asked.

"Good as can be expected. It's a whole bunch of changes all at once." Morgan admitted.

"Gimme one of the boys," JJ said reaching for Connor.

"Go ahead" Garcia said smiling as JJ took a wide awake Connor. Connor let her hold him for about maybe two seconds when he started to cry a storm.

"Come here, little man" Morgan said taking him and him instantly calming down.

"Spoiled already." JJ laughed.

"For sure, they will be spoiled rotten by the time my mom gets here."

"Well its either that or that are really attached to us already." Garcia smiled as Connor looked up at

Morgan smiling.

"Let's try this one," JJ said getting Chance out of the carrier causing him to cry too. Morgan took him calming him as well.

"Hmmm, I'm losing my touch." JJ said.

"Time for a new one?" Morgan grinned.

"Not exactly." JJ said flatly.

He kissed the boys heads. "Daddy loves you," he said smiling up a storm at them.

"Derek, this fits you oh so well." JJ smiled.

"If you would have told me this even 3 years ago I would have told you that you were crazy. Now I couldn't live any other way."

"Kids change us," JJ stated.

Garcia smiled "It sounds crazy but we are already planning for the next one."

Emily said "With your guy's luck it will be triplets the next time."

"We don't care." Garcia smiled. Morgan looked at the boys who were all smiles.

"I wouldn't mind a houseful," Morgan admitted.

"Trying to get a whole football team, are you?" JJ joked.

"Perhaps." Garcia smiled. "Here, Derek, give me the boys. I need to go feed them" Garcia said holding

her hands out. They took the babies to her office.

"Can I get fed too, momma?" Morgan smiled at her.

"Morgan!" she laughed.

"What? I'm a bit hungry too."

"I can't let you cause if I do we would probably end up with both of our clothes off." Garcia admits.

He pouted/ "You are probably right, Momma...maybe later?" He grinned.

She unlatched the boys and he took them one by one and put them back in their carriers to sleep.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey, Morgan, case" Reid said knocking on the door.

Morgan pouted again. "I will be there in a min." He sighed, getting up and kissing her and the boys gently. "Work calls, momma. You need anything please call me."

"Hurry back, handsome."

Morgan was sitting in the conference room listening to JJ gave the briefing. Just thinking about having to go out on a new case was agitating him. He was having the hardest time leaving his family behind.

He wanted to stay and be with them. But he had three kids plus a wife to support so he had to go.

Hotch noticed the expression on Morgan's face and said "It gets easier."

"I hope so. This leaving thing is hard."

"The first time is always the worst, " Hotch said.

"It will just motivate you to work harder," Rossi added.

Morgan nodded as he focuses back in what JJ is saying.

"A unsub in the..."

The door slams open as the boss of the CIA walked in, Robert Connor.

"This case is over cause we need your help."

"What's this about?" Hotch asked..

They all stood and listened to the CIA leader, Agent Connor "Andie Swan had an undercover crew looking into missing persons on the coast. The undercover was diligent. She checked in daily and never lost contact till 2 days ago."

"Was she on to something?" Morgan asked.

"We think so but she had not told anyone yet. We figure she was following a lead."

"Who has been going missing?" JJ asked.

"College students mostly but no bodies have been found. That's the strange part."

"Where do we have to go?" Reid asked.

"Oklahoma." He said.

"That's a strange place, not the normal college party town." Hotch added.

"We think he picked it to stay under the radar, most of the girls went missing from Oklahoma State University."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, the missing agent is Ashley Seaver. She was undercover for Andie Swan."

"Wheels up in 30."

Morgan went to fill Garcia in on the change of plans and kissed her and the boys goodbye. He walked out to the plane as he texted Ellie to let her know she needed to walk to the BAU after school today because the team got a case. He clicked his phone off, as Agent Connor walked behind him.

"You got a big family there."

"Thanks." Morgan smiled.

"How old?"

"12 and the twins are seven weeks."

"That's a big gap. Is the oldest from a previous relationship?"

Morgan couldn't figure out why he was asking so many questions. "We adopted the oldest. The babies are ours." Morgan said grabbing his go bag and heading out.

They discussed the case on the jet heading to their destination.

"What made you guys adopt the older kid?" The boss asked Morgan.

"It's a long story." Morgan said answering quickly.

"Well, we have time."

"What is this? Twenty questions about my life?" Morgan spat. The older man was silent.

"Look, sir, I am a private person and I wish to keep my business private. Can we get back to the case, please?"

"Okay, fine. So much for the small talk," the man said as he went to the back of the jet to get to coffee. Hotch got up and followed him back.

"Look just back off agent Morgan. He is a great agent and just likes to keep some personal stuff on the down low."

"You know everyone at the CIA is talking about him since he got married."

"Why is that exactly?" Hotch asked.

"Well the resident player settled down. It's monumental that he is off the market."

Hotch's jaw dropped. He knew Morgan was popular, all the ladies swooned over him, but not to this extent.

"Well that and the girls think its beyond outrageous that he settled down with the Tech Geek," he said

"We aren't," Hotch said "The team expected that for awhile."

"Well, they don't think he should have lowered himself."

"First of all, if you let Morgan hear you talk about her that way, you will risk being knocked out.

Second, if you continue you will be knocked out by not only myself, but David Rossi and the girls, too.

Third, Garcia is the most caring and wonderful person anyone could ask to know. Any more questions?"

"I think I'll go sit down!"

He went and sat down next to Morgan who had put his head phones on he had leaned his chair back and was looking at the ceiling. The man saw a necklace falling out of his shirt. It was a little heart.

Garcia had broken down and gotten him for his last birthday. It had a little inscription on the back.

"What kind of tough guy wears such a delicate necklace?"

Morgan heard him and took the headphones of. "You know what, I am not sure what I did to you, but if you say one more thing to me this whole trip someone will be picking you up off the floor.

Understood?"

Morgan got up and moved beside Reid.

"You know what you did?" he said, taking a chance.

"Enlighten me."

"You put my team in a ruckus cause you decided to go run off and marry the low life Tech Geek! Why did you lower yourself to such standards? Let alone have children with that thing?"

Morgan stood up and walked over, grabbed the guy by the neck and dropped him one right hook that landed him flat on his ass. "If I EVER, and I MEAN EVER, hear you talk about my wife like that again, you will never breathe another breath."


End file.
